Dogs, World Domination and a Kid
by SarcasticChoices
Summary: A modern bellarke AU where they had a kid when they were younger and now they still love each other, but neither will admit it, at least no yet.


**A Bellarke modern au where they had a kid when they were younger and now won't admit that they like each other. Credit for the idea to underbellamy on tumblr. Enjoy!**

"Mommy, when is Dad going to get here? He said he would pick me up at two so we could go to the park, he promised me he would be here." A boy with golden curly hair said, pouting.

"Dad will be here on time,Theo but you do realize it's only two thirty right?" Clarke, his mother said back to him a smile twisting it's way on to her face.

"So how long till Dad comes?" Theo asked.

"About a half an hour." She said.

"But that's forever! I wish Dad would get here now." He said sure of himself, "He said we could play football and go on the swings and I like to pet the dogs that walk through the park. Mommy can we get a dog?"

"Look, I don't think that's the best idea, he wouldn't have enough room in the apartment and with my shifts at the hospital it would be hard to do. But you can ask your Dad for a dog." She said a slightly evil glint in her eyes.

"Okay! And if Dad says no, I can ask Aunt Octavia! She likes dogs and would get one!" Theo says excitedly.

"Always have a backup plan," They say together.

Clarke smiles down at Theo, having a kid at 19 was not easy in any way shape or form but she wouldn't trade him for the world. Even if it meant having to continuously interact with Bellamy Blake. Who she may or may not still love. However she was never going to admit it. Never. Theo had been a result of one night stand, but they had tried dating for his sake. It hadn't worked out. They had clashed. Arguments became too frequent and so they had called it quits and agreed it would be better if they just took turns having Theo. It's been a few years since then. Both of them had matured and they were able to get along and still have some holidays together for Theo. In fact Clarke quite enjoyed his company and their easy banter. But both of them agreed it would be better if they didn't date and so it was going to stay that way.

" Mom am I staying here this weekend? Or am I going to Dad's?" Theo asked, "Because if I am going to stay at Dad's I really need to get my stuff together and,"

"I don't know, Your Dad and I will talk about it when he picks you up."

"Okay."

A knock sounded at the door.

"Yay! Dad! Whoo!" Theo shouted and ran to the door. "Dad!" The door open and Bellamy stepped in. Swooping Theo up in his arms and swinging up around.

"Hey little man! Are you ready to go to the park?" He said grinning at his son. "Hi Clarke, I was thinking I could take him to the park and then, um what are you doing for dinner?" He asked her the last part a little nervously.

Clarke had been busy taking in the view. He was wearing lighter jeans and dark blue long sleeve t-shirt that clung to him quite nicely and only heard the last part of his question.

"I um, don't have shift at the hospital tonight, if that's what you mean, I didn't have any other plans." Clarke said looking at him curiously.

"I invited Octavia and I was thinking we could all have dinner together? She hasn't seen you or Theo in a while." Bellamy said realizing he had to scramble and call Octavia now. He hadn't exactly planned on it, but he had panicked when Clarke had looked at him like that. He had really wanted to have dinner as a family and honestly wanted more time with Clarke, but he didn't want her to think anything of it, it wasn't like he still loved her or anything like that, not at all.

"Do I get to see Aunt Octavia?" Theo looked up hopefully to his Dad.

"Yeah, buddy, she will be there for dinner."

"Sure, it would be great, I haven't seen Octavia in ages. What time?" Clarke said trying to pretend that that's the only reason she would come, but who was she kidding. Bellamy grinned at her.

"Does six work for you?" He asks and she nods.

"Alright then, let's head to the park." He said goodbye to Clarke and Theo hugged his mom goodbye and they headed off.

"Dad can we get a dog?" Theo asked his Dad as they got in the car on the way home from the park. Glancing back at his son Bellamy looked at him curiously.

"I don't think so, I mean, dogs are a lot of work and require a lot of effort."

"Okay, it's fine, I'm going to Aunt Octavia right?" Bellamy glanced at his son, already sensing his plan.

"You asked mommy first didn't you," He says. "And when she said no, I was next and now you want to ask Aunt Octavia."

"Mommy says to always have a backup plan and Aunt Octavia loves me and likes to annoy you. It's perfectly logical." He says defensively. Bellamy snorts at his son's antics.

"And actually asking you was Mommy's idea." Theo said indignantly.

"Oh, asking me was Mommy's idea. I see." He smirks to himself, she is so getting to get it later for that, and then he realizes he still has to call Octavia. He pulls out his phone and hits the second speed dial button.

"Hello?" Octavia answered the phone.

"Hey, it's Bellamy. I, um Clarke and Theo are coming over for dinner tonight and I was thinking you would want to come?" He says quickly. Squealing noises come through the phone.

"Of course it's been forever since I have seen them, and I picked up the cutest shirt for Theo the other day. What time should I come over?"

"Six."

"Okay then, I'll be there." She said and hung up the phone.

They were all at Bellamy's house and Clarke and Bellamy were standing in the kitchen.

"So I'm going to be getting him a dog am I?" He asks, sending an accusing look her way. Clarke chuckles at him.

"Well, that depends, is Octavia actually going to buy him a dog, I'm sure you said no, but Theo likes to have a plan." Clarke said smirking at him.

"Oh I know. He gets it from you. And god I really hope not. I do not need a small puppy chewing everything up." Bellamy says running his hand through his dark hair.

"Pretty soon he's going to have more world domination plans." Clarke says agreeing with him.

"More, as in he already has some?" Bellamy asks turning to look at her.

"Yes, he explained it to me, it involves rocket ships, animals and us becoming King and Queen. Can you imagine us ruling the world?" Clarke giggles a little.

"I like the sound of King Bellamy. But aren't you the least bit concerned that our son has world domination plans?" He asks her.

"Not really I had plans for all sorts of things as a child." Clarke says. Bellamy just shakes his head. Octavia chases Theo into the kitchen where he see Clarke and runs over to her.

"Hi Mommy! Guess what? Dad and I has fun at the park. But even more importantly my plan worked!" Theo says rushing it out so fast as he runs and put his arms around her.

"Your plan worked?" She asks turning to look at Bellamy smirking a little.

"Yeah! It worked, Dad said no, but Aunt Octavia said yes! She loves dogs too!"

"Thats great." Clarke says as Theo scrambles off and then turns to Octavia. "I see you have been convinced."

"I'm sure Bellamy could use a dog and when Theo here asked me I couldn't resist, I was thinking I could take him tomorrow to find one? That would give the two of you some time tomorrow to spend together alone." She says smiling at the two of them.

"Uh, I don't think,"

"It's not like that and I," Bellamy and Clarke say at the same time.

"Oh come on. I saw the two of you over dinner and over talking it is definetly like you are just both too stubborn to do anything about it. So I'm doing it for you. I'm taking Theo tomorrow and two are going to do something." Octavia turns around and leaves the room, making it clear that there was no room for argument. They turn to look at each other.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Bellamy says glancing down, personally hoping she would say she wanted to go on a date.

"I-, uh, We could go to movie and dinner if you like?" Clarke suggests, completely giddy about the idea but not wanting to show it either. Bellamy smiles at her and agrees. And that night when she and Theo are leaving Bellamy kisses her for the first time in years.

**Hello! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought of it and if you guys would read more.**


End file.
